1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to archery sighting apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved archery sighting apparatus wherein the same is directed to the defining and triangulation of an objective target relative to the sighting structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The instant invention is directed to the a sighting structure in an archery sighting procedure to provide for the proper sighting and alignment of a target. Prior art sighting structure has heretofore utilized various organizations for target sighting and the like as indicated in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,878,752; 4,750,269; 4,679,344; 4,483,598; and 4,928,394.
Replication of a target spacing for alignment of an archery bow and arrow relative to a target, ease of range compensation permanently mounted to an archery bow in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.